Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden
|fuerza= |miembros= |vehículos= |cuartel general=*Base Starkiller *''Supremacía'' |emplazamientos= |batallas= |formada=Remanentes de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales |fundada=Momento después del Concordato Galáctico |fragmentada= |reorganizada= |disuelta= |restaurada= |era= |afiliacion=Primera Orden }} Las Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden fueron las fuerzas militares de la autoritaria Primera Orden nacida para oponerse a la Nueva República y la Resistencia a raíz del antiguo Imperio Galáctico. Descendían de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, comprendidas por el Ejército y la Armada, así como por las Fuerzas Especiales, y estaba dirigido por el general Armitage Hux del Alto Mando de la Primera Orden, junto con Snoke, que actuaba como Líder Supremo hasta que Kylo Ren lo asesinó y tomó su lugar como el nuevo Líder Supremo. La flota de la Primera Orden se mantuvo casi sin oposición debido al empuje de la Nueva República por el desarme galáctico. Historia Tras la derrota del Imperio Galáctico, las Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden se expandirían rápidamente en las Regiones Desconocidas —sus líderes pretendían reclamar la galaxia de la Nueva República— en una clara violación de las leyes del Concordato Galáctico y de la República. Dentro de las Regiones Desconocidas, bases militares y astilleros fueron construidos para producir algunas de las armas tecnológicamente superiores y cazas estelares utilizados por las fuerzas armadas, con muchos de los más grandes secreto de las Fuerzas Armadas del Antiguo Imperio cayendo a manos de su Estado sucesor. Para evitar restricciones del tratado que prohibían la venta de armamento a la Primera Orden, los fabricantes galácticos de armas Industrias BlasTech y Municiones Merr-Sonn, S.A. escindieron una filial conocida como Corporación Sonn-Blas, la cual fabricó la mayoría del armamento de la Primera Orden dentro del espacio de la Primera Orden, mientras que Sistemas de Flotas Sienar-Jaemus y Corporación Aratech-Loratus proveían naves estelares y vehículos a la Orden. thumb|left|250px|Después de la caída del Imperio Galáctico, una nueva generación de soldados de asalto se había alzado bajo la Primera Orden. En violación de las leyes de la Nueva República con respecto a las naves capitales, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] sería desarrollado por Ingeniería Kuat-Entralla. Contaba con más de tres mil turboláseres y cañones de iones y fue diseñado específicamente para evocar la temible imagen del [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]] del Antiguo Imperio. Aunque se sospechaba que las Fuerzas Armadas de la Primera Orden eran significativamente grandes, ni siquiera las estimaciones del peor escenario de la general Organa podían concebir que tan grande la Primera Orden había construido sus Fuerzas Armadas.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual Treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor una de sus principales bases de operaciones era la Base Starkiller, un planeta helado convertido en una fortaleza de la Primera Orden. Utilizándola como su sede extraoficial, la base estaba armada con una superarma capaz de destruir sistemas estelares enteros disparando un rayo destructor de planetas a través del hiperespacio. Para entonces, las Fuerzas Armadas eran lideradas por un triunvirato del general Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren y la capitana Phasma. thumb|right|250px|Varios soldados de la Primera Orden se reunieron en la Base Starkiller para ser testigos del disparo de su superarma. Poco después del Cataclismo de Hosnian, la Base Starkiller fue destruida en un ataque de la Resistencia. Antes de su destrucción, el Líder Supremo le ordenó a Hux que evacuará la base y regresara a él con Kylo Ren. Una flota de Primera Orden atacó la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar. Aunque su acorazado, el Fulminatrix, fue destruido, la Primera Orden logró aniquilar la base, destruir toda la flota de bombarderos de la Resistencia y obligarlos a huir al sistema Crait. El general Hux usó nuevos rastreadores hiperespaciales para confrontar a la Resistencia con su nave insignia masiva, el Supremacía. Los ataques de Kylo Ren y su escuadrón de cazas TIE destruyeron los escuadrones de cazas estelares de la Resistencia, incluido el Negro Uno de Poe Dameron, y todo su equipo de líderes, con la excepción de la general Leia Organa. También destruyeron su fragata médica y el Ninka. Aunque el antiguo soldado de asalto Finn y la mecánica de la Resistencia Rose Tico intentaron desactivar el rastreador hiperespacial principal en el Supremacía en sí, con la ayuda del ladrón DJ, fueron capturados por oficiales de seguridad y soldados de asalto de la Primera Orden. Más tarde, DJ le contó al general Hux el plan de la Resistencia para huir en transportes encubiertos a cambio de dinero, quien, tras confirmar la información, ordenó al Supremacía destruir los transportes. Sin embargo, la almirante Amilyn Holdo giró el crucero ''Raddus'' hacia el Supremacía e hizo un salto al hiperespacio que partió la nave por la mitad. Esto también detuvo la ejecución de Finn y Rose, quienes más tarde escaparon en una lanzadera robada después de derrotar a la capitana Phasma y algunas docenas de soldados de asalto. Este sacrificio permitió que los transportes restantes de la Resistencia huyeran al antiguo puesto de avanzada rebelde de Crait. thumb|left|230x230px|Caminantes de la Primera Orden en Crait. Mientras tanto, Kylo Ren llevó a la carroñero sensible a la fuerza Rey a Snoke en su Sala del Trono, a quien Snoke trató de sacar de ella la ubicación de Luke Skywalker. A pesar de su resistencia a sus métodos, incluida la tortura, Snoke le ordenó a Kylo Ren matar a la carroñera restringido. Sin embargo, Kylo Ren encendió el sable láser de Luke en el costado de Snoke y lo acercó a Rey, matándolo y cortando su cuerpo por la mitad. Después de derrotar a la guardia de Snoke, Rey rechazó la oferta de Ren de gobernar la galaxia juntos, tratando, en su lugar, de tomar el sable de luz de Luke. El sable de luz se dividió en dos, pero Rey recuperó ambas partes y escapó del Supremacía. Mientras tanto, Kylo se declaró nuevo Líder Supremo después de que estrangulara a Hux con la fuerza. Luego ordenó a la Primera Orden asaltar la base de la Resistencia en Crait. La Primera Orden llevó un cañón superláser de asedio masivo, suficiente para destruir la puerta masiva. A pesar de un desesperado contraataque de la Resistencia con esquí deslizadores, la puerta fue destruida. Sin embargo, una proyección de la Fuerza de Luke Skywalker demoró las fuerzas de la Primer Orden al enfrentar a Kylo Ren, lo que dio tiempo para que la Resistencia escapara en el Halcón Milenario. Organización Fuerzas terrestres thumb|right|250px|Fuerzas terrestres de la Primera Orden consistían mayoritariamente de soldados de asalto, cuyas armas y armadura estaban inspiradas en lo soldados de asalto originales del Imperio Galáctico. Al igual que su predecesor, la Primera Orden empleó el uso de soldados de asalto, incluyendo variantes como soldados de nieve. También utilizó a especialistas incluyendo soldados de asalto de megabláster, soldados lanzallamas y soldados de asalto antidisturbios y selectivamente tenía una de las tres variantes colocadas en cada escuadrón de soldados de asalto de diez miembros. A diferencia de los estándares inconsistentes de la academia del Imperio Galáctico anterior, el entrenamiento de la nueva generación de soldados enfatizó las operaciones de improvisación y contrainsurgencia, incluyendo tácticas de guerrilla. Con la Primera Orden carente de la superioridad numérica del Imperio Galáctico, los soldados mejor equipados y entrenados dieron como resultado una mayor competencia de los soldados que el anterior Imperio Galáctico. Los soldados eran a menudo entrenados en naves capitales y experimentaban simulaciones para crear a los soldados más leales, que era una extensión de las ideas del comandante Brendol Hux y sus Cadetes del Comandante. thumb|left|228x228px|Vehículos del ejército de la Primera Orden. Para ayudar a la infantería en entornos nevados la Orden desplegó Vehículos Utilitarios de Infantería Ligera, un deslizador de nieve rápido. Más blindados eran la Artillería Móvil Todo Terreno usada, por ejemplo, en la Base Starkiller. Fuerzas navales La Armada de la Primera Orden se basaba principalmente en cruceros de batalla como su predecesor Imperial, con su Armada a su altura construyendo naves capitales que suman cientos de personas a través del Proyecto Resurrección. Los Destructores Estelares clase Resurgente eran las naves capitales amenazantes desplegadas contra los objetivos de la Primera Orden, pero la Resistencia creía que había naves aún más grandes que las que ya existían. La Primera Orden también usó viejos Destructores Estelares clase Imperial y naves más pequeñas en comparación como los Destructores Estelares clase Resurgente, como [[Fragata clase Lancero|fragatas clase Lancero]], cruceros pesados clase Maxima-A, [[Crucero ligero clase Disidente|cruceros ligeros clase Disidente]] y Nebulón-Ks. thumb|right|200px|Cazas TIE/po en [[Jakku]] Para asaltos en tierra la Orden hizo un gran uso de Aterrizadores de Asalto Atmosférico; un centenar de ellos podría ser llevado por los Destructores Estelares clase Resurgente. También usaron [[Lanzadera de mando clase Upsilon|lanzaderas de mando clase Upsilon]]. Para lograr la superioridad espacial, la Orden desplegó cazas TIEs en dos variantes: cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/po y su versión de dos asientos, Caza estelar de superioridad espacial TIE/fe, este último utilizado por las Fuerzas Especiales de la Primera Orden. Apariciones *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' * *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * * * * *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' * *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Finn & Poe'' *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Unidades militares de la Primera Orden